


Stupid cute ginger asshole

by Ellstra



Series: Huxloween [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Kylo Ren has a co-worker whose first name he doesn't even know and who is a nightmare to work with, except he's really cute and Kylo lowkey has a crush on him. And just imagine that Hux has never had a pumpkin spice latte. That's a challenge Kylo simply can't refuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Huxloween prompt Pumpkin spice latte.  
> I've never actually had a pumpkin spice latte so I apologise for any discrepancies between my description and the actual taste of this scary-sounding beverage.

“Oh no,” Hux groans and starts rearranging the cups with even more ferocity than before.

“What did I do again?” Kylo howls from the other side of the counter where he’s scribbling down the menus for the new month. It’s a little after six in the morning which means his brain is not particularly functioning yet, but he doesn’t think he put his pants on inside out (he checkes that every day since that unfortunate accident when Hux almost bit his head off), he hasn’t made a grammar mistake in the menus (he checked that too), his hair is in a bun just like Hux told him to. It fucking sucks to work with someone like Hux, or rather, under someone like Hux. Because having a stupid perfectionist grammar nazi as a co-worker isn’t punishment enough for Kylo, he has to be the subordinate of said fucker because of course Hux made it look like he did everything while Kylo just whined and drank too much of the company’s coffee (it isn’t Kylo’s fucking fault that Hux doesn’t drink coffee – or even the tea the company provides. He’s pretentious enough to carry boxes of loose tea to work because he isn’t going to “drink the rubbish someone swept off a floor in a factory.”)

“Nothing, for once,” Hux huffs and Kylo decides to take it as a compliment and reward, “it’s just that it’s October again and people are already acting like it’s Halloween already.”

“You don’t like Halloween?” Kylo raises his eyebrows. He’s not entirely surprised, he has to admit. Hux hates everything that even remotely resembles fun – he enjoys opera, classical literature and he studies law. Of course he doesn’t like Halloween.

“I don’t like the fuss people make around it. Pumpkin spice lattes, cookies shaped like whatever people deem Halloween-related, shops full of stupid decoration that for some reason someone is actually going to buy,” Hux mutters, “should I go on?”

“No, I think I get it,” Kylo shakes his head, amused, “you hate Halloween.”

“What’s so funny about that?”

“I don’t know,” Kylo shrugs and tries not to think about kissing the crease between Hux’s eyebrows. (Because his life wasn’t miserable enough, he had to develop a crush on his asshole of a co-worker. Because Kylo apparently loves suffering.)

“Typical,” Hux scoffs.

“I just never met someone who would be so opposed to the idea of having fun and good food,” Kylo says not to lose Hux’s attention and be written off as a half-wit (again.)

“That’s very interesting,” Hux deadpans in a voice that suggests it’s anything but. Why does he have to be so mean all the time?

“I bet you’ve never really had a pumpkin latte,” Kylo blurts out. He has no idea why. He’s basically challenging Hux to wipe the floor with him. (Not literally though. A shame. Kylo would probably like to be thrown onto the floor by Hux. He _is_ a half-wit after all.)

“I don’t drink coffee,” Hux replies, “certainly not this travesty of it.”

“You didn’t!” Kylo gasps. It takes him off guard. He didn’t expect an honest answer like this. “You work in a coffee-shop and you’ve never had pumpkin spice latte!”

“I also take the bus and have never driven it, what’s your point, Ren?”

“I’m going to make you the best pumpkin latte I’ve ever made and you’re going to love it!” Kylo exclaims and gets the machine going. Hux opens his mouth to protest, stares at Kylo, and closes it again. It’s no use arguing with Kylo and he has no idea what to reprimand him for now, so he doesn’t. The counter is immaculate and everything is ready for the first zombies coming into their shop to dose on coffee that turns them into human beings. Hux scoffs at them all the time, feeling superior because _he_ doesn’t need coffee to get out of bed. (He needs tea, black and unsweetened, but he’s not telling anyone about it.)

“I forgot if you take lactose-free or soya milk,” Kylo calls at him and Hux’s eyes widen. He was going to let Ren make the whole thing and then tell him he’s lactose-intolerant and be done with it. But Ren, somehow, knows about his condition. Hux doesn’t recall telling his co-worker that, certainly not often.

“Lactose-free,” he says only, still processing the fact that Ren is listening to an uncomfortable amount of things Hux says.

“Here you go!” Kylo sings and presents Hux with the biggest mug the company has, fluffy foam on the top, “sorry for the top, we don’t have lactose-free cream.”

“It’s alright,” Hux mumbles automatically, still perplexed. He takes the mug from Kylo’s hands and their fingers touch for a brief moment. Kylo turns pink. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kylo’s bravado is gone, replaced by tentative, curious glances at Hux, as if he’s afraid Hux won’t like it. Hux is, for some reason, determined he will.

He takes a small sip, testing the temperature. There’s the hint of coffee but it’s bearable, diminished by the milk and something that Hux supposes is the pumpkin syrup. It’s not exactly bad, he supposes, it’s unnecessarily sweet like everything Kylo likes, but he can imagine buying this as a treat after a day of studying.

“So?” Kylo watches him with curiosity.

“It’s okay,” Hux says, “a lot better than regular coffee.”

“You’re only saying that because you’ve never tasted my coffee.”

“Why is your coffee any different from other kinds of coffee?” Hux frowns. Kylo is blushing again.

“Because it’s made with love?”

“That’s the silliest thing you’ve ever said,” Hux laughs.

“Well I’m glad I amused you,” Kylo frowns and turns away. He busies himself with cleaning the countertop that’s been wiped three times that morning already, not looking at Hux. He wishes he didn’t have his hair in a bun on the top of his head and could hide behind it.

“I’m sorry,” Hux says after a long moment.

“Okay,” Kylo nods and stops scrubbing the counter. _Stupid cute ginger asshole_.


End file.
